undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Kyanputale
Camp Sans '''is a character of Kyanputale where all the animal monster become a ordinary animal except obviously for monsters what are no similar to animals,Sans is the helper of his brother Papyrus what is his boss. Other monsters like Monster Kid,Napstablook and Mettaton sometimes can help you too in the human biomes. Character maded by Darwinblox. '''Phase 1 Abilities Color Bones: '''Have color bones with different functions when the player touch it. '''Light Blasters: '''Yellow Gaster Blasters what can shoot many colors. '''Fire Bones: '''Use bones what low the player life slowly if does an action. '''Burning Tears: '''Use tears when the battle gets fast. '''Crazy Wolf: '''The annoying Wolf shoots Sans hat then bounces in the fight box. '''Soul: '''Use his soul like Mettaton for attack. '''Lazer Eye: '''Uses his glowing eye to shoot lasers. Teletransport '''Fly: '''He fly but with the moon in the sky. Yellow Soul Powers Sans Edition. Broke the fight box. '''Debilities -Is emotional. -The deaf is believed. -The light bothers him. -Does not take the things seriously. -he thinks he is the best and he doesn't need help. Trivia '-Theme:Biomelovania' -Is the more worker Sans for now. Phase 2 Sans become Paisano and can resist in the day and become more funniest and lazy. Sun Sans Is the second phase of Camp Sans '''and can stay in the sun '''Abilities Integrity Soul powers Sans Edition. Debilities The same what he Phase 1. -Is so lazy -He distract easily. Trivia -This Sans can sleep easily -His soul is a little more weakness. -His eyes are multicolor and are broken. -His clothes still whithered after his phase 1 -His theme is: Extremolovania Phase 3 Can breathe underwater and do magic with the water. Tsunami Sans Is the thirth phase of Camp Sans '''and is the water version. '''Abilities -The same powers of Phase 1 but with water powers like swirls,tsunamis,waves,etc. -Teletransport. -Pacience soul powers Sans Edition. Debilities -Can't see easily outside water for much hours. -Not take the things serious. Trivia -Can breathe underwater. -Make water power and sometimes with bones too. -He can consider the Ice Elemental Sans (IES). -He can be blind staying much hours in a really hot sun ad melt. -His theme is Wavelovania. -Can be called Ice Sans but that name is used. Phase 4 Is the more exagerate Phase in power. Burn Sans Is the most powerful Sans of the normal body of Camp Sans because the nest Phase is a new body. This Phase can't burn with anything what is hot,because of fire but when is with water can melt but can regenerate with hot. Abilities -Can melt sometimes your knife. -Volcanic Eruptions. -Fire shields. -Lava floor. -Shoot fire lazers with his eye. -Teletransport. -Fly. -Bravery Soul powers Sans Edition. Debilities -He distract easily. Trivia -He have the Toriel and Asgore powers. -Can use gaster powers. -He Gaster Blasters now are Lava Blasters. -He skull is changed. -He can stretch his neck and is long. -Is a little more big and long than the original Sans or Camp Sans. -He have his oul filled with bravery and is broked like the Genocide Sans Soul. -The hat is changed. -Is called hero because is the only what can kill the human. -His theme is Burnolovania. -Is more lazy than the last Phases but the more strong in magic or powers. -Can control,lava,fire,magma,plasma or other hot things or materials around. -He can stay sleep with the eyes open for cheat the player. -Have Fire Bones. -Have the Human Souls power but without absorbing them. Phase 5 Is the most peaceful Phase of Camp Sans '''and can control the forests. '''Wooden Sans Can control the rocks,trees and grass and other forests materials but still pacifist after all the genocide,we can say what that Sans is possitive. Abilities -Can summon rock and grass shields. -He regenerate with the earth. -He can control sometimes the water too. -He can regenerate his clothe. -Does leafs tornados and water tornados. -Have Palm Blasters. -Build wood walls. -Kindness Soul Powers Sans Edition -Color bones. -Fire bones. -Poison Bones. -Shoot lazers with his eyes with natural colors. -Camouflage with the environment or ambient what is around. -Shoot earth with his mouth. -Other powers of the Normal Sans but more strong or mayor. -Other powers of The Camp Sans (Phase 1,2,3,4,5) but mayor or more stronger. Debilities -He melt with heavy storms of wind as if it were disintegrating like a tree. -He can be so emotional. -He behavior is like Normal Papyrus. Trivia -He is so annoying with his puns and jokes. -He is more lazy than the before Phases. -He theme is Strongolovania. Phase 6 Is the most powerful Phase and is the last what means if you kill it,you kill Camp Sans '''officially. '''Hurricane Sans Is the most angriest Phase,not in behavior or emotion in the face;the most angrier in powers,are crazy fast and this Phase don't get tired easily. "The impossible enemy is here" What the image don't cheat you!. Abilities -Summon storms. -Electro Blasters. -Color bones. -Fire bones. -Purple Soul Powers Sans Edition. -Cloud Platforms. -Broke buttons. -Broke the fight box. Debilities Is the Phase more lazy and sleep easily. Distract easily. Trivia Is the elemental most powerfulof the Underverse. He eye can change of color for know the emotion of this Sans,a little similar to Ink!Sans. His theme is Tornolovania.